Manzanas y flechas 2,0
by ReginaHoodMills
Summary: {OutlawQueen} Pequeñas historias sin inicio ni final...
1. Chapter 1

**Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí esta historia; después del injusto final que los escritores nos dieron con esta pareja ¿Qué mejor forma de mantenerlos vivos que seguir escribiéndolos? Así que he escrito pequeños One Shots para recordar esta historia de amor que me ha robado el corazón.**

 **Nota: Por más que lo intenté, me fue imposible recuperar mi otra cuenta, es por eso que decidí crearme otra.**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje principal (Si, las próximas historias tendrán final feliz)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _ **Hasta el final…**_

Regina y Robin habían compartido muchos momentos juntos: Cuando Regina cayó de aquel hermoso árbol de manzanas por una estúpida competencia entre sus amigos de la cuadra y se rompió el brazo, Robin había estado ahí para tomar su mano cuando la enyesaban.

Cuando la primera novia de Robin había roto su corazón al decirle que tenía que mudarse por el trabajo de su papá, Regina se había escapado de su casa para poder ir a consolar a su mejor amigo con su corazón roto.

Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y eso incluía el momento en que Regina había recibido noticias desgarradoras: Habían encontrado un tumor, en una parte de su cerebro que era inoperable. Sus opciones eran muy pocas y el pronóstico no era muy alentador.

Ella no lloró (por lo menos no delante del doctor) su mamá le había enseñado que las mujeres tenían que ser fuertes, sin importar la circunstancia; pero cuando llegaron a casa, solo le bastó a Robin un abrazo para que Regina se viniera abajo.

-Todo estará bien- Robin sintió la necesidad de abrazarla aún más fuerte, de protegerla.

-Eso mismo espero yo-

Las quimioterapias habían avanzado muy rápido, ella se sentía más débil conforme pasaba el tiempo… Robin seguía a su lado y habían desarrollado una relación sentimental. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos como pareja, Regina se sentía muy enamorada de él. Sus familias no estaban sorprendidas por la relación, según ellos era algo que se veía venir.

Una noche mientras veían una película en su sillón, Regina decidió que era el momento perfecto para hablar sobre las cosas que pasarían en caso de que ella no estuviera.

-Robin...-

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que íbamos caminando por la calle y una mujer nos leyó la mano?

Él se río y asintió, recordaba con esa anécdota con mucho cariño. Si hace 15 años le hubieran dicho que en el futuro tendría una relación con su mejor amiga se hubiera reído en su cara. Y ahora aquí estaba, completamente enamorado de ella.

-Ella dijo que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, que no importaba lo que hiciéramos, nuestras almas estarían unidas siempre- Se inclinó para poder besarla dulcemente, Regina continuó hablando.

-Creo que se refirió a nosotros como almas gemelas.

Después de un minuto de silencio, decidió sacar la razón de su conversación. Tenía que ser realista, no había mejorado mucho en estos meses y no creía que lo haría. Era indispensable para ella saber que Robin podría superar su ausencia…

-Necesito que me prometas que si algo llega a pasarme, tú seguirás con tu vida- Robin iba a interrumpirla cuando Regina puso un dedo para callarlo

-Por favor, tienes que prometerlo.

-Lo prometo. Pero no hará falta porque estoy seguro que estarás bien, así que tú y yo finalmente podremos ser felices.

-Oh, pero nosotros fuimos felices ¿O acaso no recuerdas todos los momentos qué pasamos juntos?

-Hablo de nosotros como pareja.

Un sentimiento de tristeza cruzó por la mirada de Robin; Regina tomó su mano entre las suyas y la dirigió hacia su corazón.

-Robin, jamás he amado a alguien como te amo a ti ¿Es triste que hasta ahora me dé cuenta? Lo es, pero quiero disfrutar y recordar todos los momentos que pasemos juntos.

-Cualquier cosa que pase, seremos capaces de enfrentarlo, ¿verdad?-

-Juntos.

 _ **2 años después...**_

Las cosas no habían mejorado mucho desde entonces. Regina se había decidido a disfrutar lo que le restaba de vida con Robin, así que habían gastado todos sus ahorros viajando alrededor del mundo. Tal vez su salud se debilitaba pero no el cariño por su amado, quien había estado a su lado todos los días, en todo momento.

Habían cumplido su deseo de visitar París juntos. Robin había planeado pedirle matrimonio, pero cuando sacó el tema con Regina ella lo había rechazado, no quería causar más dolor a la hora de decir adiós.

Así que habían hecho una promesa de amor a la antigua, viajaron al puente de las artes (también conocido como el puente de los candados) donde juraron su amor de una manera sencilla pero muy simbólica. Robin incluso derramó algunas lágrimas, no soportaba la idea de tener que decirle adiós a esa mujer.

Habían pasado tan solo unos meses después de su regreso cuando Regina fue a parar al hospital, cada día estaba más débil, tanto que ni siquiera podían dejar el hospital. Robin se la vivía ahí, a su lado. Los doctores y enfermeras al ver su dedicación, decidieron romper las reglas y acondicionar un pequeño lugar a lado de la cama de Regina para él.

Había pasado poco tiempo, él no estaba listo. _"Jamás lo estará"_ había dicho el doctor que atendía a Regina, había llegado la hora. Ella ya no podía pararse de la cama, se la pasaba sedada la gran parte del tiempo.

 _"Tienes que dejarla ir"_ Le había comentado una enfermera " _Ella sólo sigue aquí porque sabe el dolor que te causaría, déjala descansar"_

Robin se negaba. Se repetía a si mismo que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, pero cuando 3 días después Regina sufrió un paro cardiaco, supo que era el momento: No la podía retener más a su lado.

Así que armado con valor que había sacado de lugares que ni siquiera él sabía que existían, entró a la pequeña habitación blanca donde se encontraba su Regina. Le dolió verla así, tan pequeña y frágil aferrada a tantas máquinas. Cerró las cortinas para poder tener un poco de privacidad antes de dirigirse a la cama.

-La primera vez que te vi, supe que ibas a ser especial para mi. Pero jamás imaginé que algún día sentiría lo que yo siento por ti, mi amor. Hemos pasado tanto y esta es la prueba final- Robin sintió sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, ella estaba sedada pero aún así él sentía que lo podía escuchar así que continuó.

-Eres lo mejor que me has pasado, Regina Mills. No cambiaría ni un segundo cada momento que pasamos. Y aunque tú crees que yo fui el que te ayudó, estoy seguro que es porque no sabes todo lo que tú hiciste por mi, mi pequeña reina. -Besó su frente, su pelo y su nariz, un montón de recuerdos vinieron a la mente: Desde su primer beso hasta la primera vez que hicieron el amor, todo era en conjunto una película perfecta, un historia de amor que valía la pena contar.

–Y sé lo mucho que odias que alguien te diga que hacer, es por esto que te lo pediré como favor: No te quedes por mi. Te prometo que estaré bien, porque sé que siempre estarás conmigo. Cumple con tu destino y yo cumpliré con el mío, prometo que haré lo posible para que te sientas orgullosa.

Se quedó a su lado, mirándola dormir. Y se permitió llorar libremente, acurrucando su cara entre su cuello, mientras se quedaba dormido a su lado.

Era un jueves del mes de noviembre, cuando Regina Mills tomó su última respiración. Se tomó tan solo un segundo para mirar a Robin una última vez, ellos eran almas gemelas, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos; una sonrisa se formó por su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos.

No importaba; ellos se habían encontrado en esta vida, y estaba segura que lo harían en mil más...


	2. No es una actualización,es un aviso

No es una actualización (No al menos por ahora). Pero si un aviso de que estaré participando en la semana #OQPromptParty. Para los que no saben, es una semana dedicada a escribir/hacer vídeos/manips sobre prompts que las del fandom amablemente han sugerido.

A partir de mañana subiré el primero y probablemente (Si mi tiempo en la escuela lo permite) será uno por día.

Muchas gracias por su atención.


End file.
